


Can't Sleep Without You

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: It wasn't uncommon for Kara to have to miss her dinner plans with Lena, but she knew that her girlfriend would always be patiently waiting for her to come home when she was done saving the City.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at trying to write for Supercorp, I hope I did our lovely women a justice.   
> P.S. This fic was inspired by Brett Young's "Sleep Without You" so I highly recommend listening to it as you read. Enjoy!

A soft knock on the door of Lena’s office brought the CEO’s attention away from the report that she was reading on her laptop. The familiar face of her secretary brought a smile to her lips. “What can I do for you Jess?” Lena asked as the woman took a few steps into the room. 

 

Jess pointed her thumb behind her. “I was getting ready to leave for the night and I wanted to see if you needed me to order dinner for you before I went.”

 

Lena checked the time on her phone, which was sitting next to her laptop on top of her desk. It was 7:30 pm now and she was supposed to meet up with Kara in half an hour. “Not tonight,I was actually just about to head out myself. Thank you Jess.”

 

Her assistant nodded and started making her way out of the office. She had just reached the door when Lena’s phone went off with a text from Kara. 

 

**_It’s going to be a late night :(_ **

 

Lena bit the inside of her cheek. “Jess?”

 

The woman turned around and gave Lena a knowing smile. “I’ll call Noonan’s and have something delivered. Is your usual okay?” 

 

“Yes please. Thank you Jess. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

 

“You as well Ms. Luthor.”

 

Jess left the room and Lena turned back to her work. 

 

***

Dating Kara had taken a brief period of adjustment for Lena, mainly because it wasn’t common for one’s girlfriend to stand up from the dinner table and rip open her shirt before jumping out the window and taking off into the night sky. After the first few times that Kara had had to skip dinner for her Supergirl duties, Lena fell into a sort of routine with it. 

 

Despite trying her hardest not to, Lena couldn’t help but worry about her girlfriend when she was out saving the world, which meant, on days like today, she would stay late at the office looking over reports and chipping away at her ever growing pile of emails to try and distract herself. 

 

She’d head home around 9pm, which was about the time that the words and numbers that she was working with started to run together and turn into an unintelligible mush. As soon as she made it through the front door of her penthouse apartment she would shed her shoes trade her dress and blouse for an old shirt of Kara’s and a soft pair of pajama pants. This action was quickly followed by pouring herself a glass of wine and settling into her couch to watch the National City nightly news. She would stay in this position until Kara came home hours later. 

On the first of these nights, Kara had flown in through Lena’s window and glanced around the apartment frantically, fearing that something was wrong, given that it was 2 am and all of the lights were still on. Lena had pulled her into a comforting embrace and whispered in her ear. “Everything is fine, I just couldn’t sleep knowing that you were still out there.” 

*** 

Lena was just pulling on a shirt that had ‘I <3 Potstickers’ written on the front when she heard a knock on the front door. She grabbed her taser from her purse and looked through the peephole. On the other side of the door stood Kara Danvers, glasses and all, holding a brown paper bag and rocking subtly back and forth. 

 

Lena bit her lip and pulled the door open. “I wasn’t expecting you for another few hours.” She said, feigning nonchalance.” 

 

Kara adjusted her glasses. “I thought I was going to be later too. Alex made it seem like this guy was going to be really hard to…” She trailed off when she saw the humor in Lena’s eyes and the smirk on her lips. “Sorry about dinner. I flew to Paris to get your favorite macarons to make up for it.”

 

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss. “You never have to apologize for keeping this city safe Kara, as long as you come back to be unharmed that is.” 

  
Kara smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, feel free to leave me a comment and a kudos. Come say hi to me on tumblr https://rosewilliams1736.tumblr.com/


End file.
